¿Quién dijo que San Valentín?
by Anira-The-Black-Pearl
Summary: Rita Skeeter, la egocéntrica y un tanto extraña periodista, se decide a escribir un libro. Ya sabéis chicos, de su boca no puede salir nada bueno. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Sorry, no me cabía el título...


Hola a todos!!!!! Como todos sabréis, ayer fue San Valentín, y aquí estoy yo pa caxondearme un poco de esta fecha :P No, tampoco es esa mi intención, sólo quería parodiarla un poco. Lo siento si alguien se siente ofendido. Que nadie me mate ni me mande virus por lo que pueda decir aquí abajo, eh? Sólo son paranoyas que me dan de vez en cuando, nada más.  
  
No creo que deje a ningún personaje impasible, nisiquiera a mi intocable, así que avisados estáis. Bueno, antes haré un poco de publicidad de mis otros fics :P Uno es "Una experiencia realmente mágica" que procurare publicar esta tarde el capítulo 12, y el otro es "El Templo del Adios" un songfic de capítulo único. Y ahora sí, os dejo con esto.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE SAN VALENTÍN ERA EL DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS?  
  
Introducción.  
  
14 de Febrero; un día aburrido para los solteros, una gran fecha para los enamorados. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, silenciosos. Las aulas, igualmente vacías. Los Terrenos, desiertos, y las habitaciones, abandonadas. Hogwarts parecía una escuela fantasma.  
  
Todos estaban fuera, ultimando los detalles de lo que prometía ser una gran velada. Pero vayamos por partes, no conviene contar todas las historias de golpe.  
  
Capítulo 1. Regalos inapropiados.  
  
Una de nuestras parejas protagonistas, la formada por el joven Potter y Cho Chag (la chica con aires orientales), se encontraban comprando los regalos, cada uno por su lado. Éstos iban acompañados por sus respectivos amigos. Por una parte, el trío más famoso del colegio; por la otra, dos chicas de por ahí de las cuales desconozco dato alguni. La verdad, no me importan muchos sus vidas.  
  
El caso es que el chico de los pelos desordenados no conseguía decidirse entre comprarle bombones (lo más típico del mundo desde mi punto de vista...) o un libro sobre quidditch (mal gusto tenía el chico, oye). Los otros dos componentes del trío, peloestropajo y carapecosa, intentaban aconsejarle, aunque permitidme que os diga que no valían pa consejeros, las cosas como son.  
  
- En mi oponión, una guía sobre plantas sería buena idea- decía la chica tragalibros.  
  
- ¿Pero tú estás tonta o qué? Lo que le gusta a esa son las chuches- contradecía el de la boina color zanahoria mientras se relamía los labios.  
  
Ninguno de los dos parecía convencerle, así que al final optó por comprar un "regalito auxiliar", calificación que lo único que hace es camuflar su verdadero nombre, "mierda empapelada con envoltorios brillantes".  
  
Ahora, volvamos con el otro 50% de la pareja, la medio china medio ná. Ella, pa variar, tampoco sabía que regalarle. Se debatía entre un peine con adornos bastante elaborados (poco práctico para el que iba a recibirlo...) o una caja de bombones (¡qué original! Y de complemento... ¡Una felicitación con corazoncitos!). Sus amigas, las pijas relamidas sin nombre, parecían tener unos gustos un tanto "ruarros, ruarros, ruarros" y además un concepto algo atrofiado de la diferencia entre chico y chica.  
  
- Regálale este vestido- dijo una de ellas mientras cogía casi con miedo un vestido, todo para no romperse las uñas.  
  
O esta veía mal o en su país los chicos llevaban vestido...  
  
- No, mejor este collar de corazones tan bonito- sugirió la otra, pa terminar de arreglar las cosas.  
  
Pero vamos a ver, so pedazo de bestias, ¿ustedes no pensáis o qué? Harry Potter con vestido y un collar de perlas, ¿así se puede salvar el mundo? Ni de coña, si se le acercara así a Voldemort se descojonaría en su propia cara. Ejem, mejor volvamos con las tres panfilas estas.  
  
Pos eso, que viendo el panorama, la de los ojos rajados con nombre de pokémon acabó comprando un "detallito expontáneo y original", es decir, "otra mierda empapelada con envoltorios brillantes."  
  
Os podéis imaginar por la noche; las velitas baratas, los platos antiguos, la vista del lago, la luna y dos regalitos sobre la mesa. Los fueron abriendo con cuidado, disfrutando del momento, y...  
  
- Oh, muy bonito el... El... El palo para remover las pociones- comentó el chico para ver si colaba mientras observaba el extraño objeto que sostenía entre sus manos.  
  
- Es una varita artesana; la hice yo.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Tu caldero pequeño también es muy bonito- mintió ella con una cosa tiesa encima de sus rodillas.  
  
- Es un bolso. La tela de araña debía estar defectuosa, no sabes lo que me costó coser con ella...  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando sendos regalos con algo de decepción y una pizca de tristeza, todo siempre mirado desde el lado dramático, porque lo cierto es que tenían un cabreo encima que paqué. Y ahía fue donde se dieron cuenta de que se conocían tan poco que no había sido una buena idea celebrar San Valentín juntos.  
  
Capítulo 2. ¿Cena romántica o discusión con platos delante?  
  
Nuestra siguiente pareja es un tanto peculiar, pues sus componentes son muy distintos. Ella, una sabelotodo, hija de dentistas (cuya función es jodernos la hora de ingerir alimentos a cambio de salvarnos nuestras muelas), aficionada a la lectura y, lo más importante de todo, Sangre Sucia. Él, un niño de papá, rico, más mimado que nada, insoportable (aunque increíblemente guapo, las cosas se reconocen), hijo de Mortífagos (cuya función es jodernos a cambio de no salvarnos ni una muela), que siente una especie de fobia hacia todo libro que no trate de pociones y, lo más importante de todo, perteneciente a una familia que siente especial odio a los Sangre Sucia. En definitiva, polos opuestos.  
  
Pues bien, cuando comencé a observar a estos dos, ya habían comprado sus regalos, con mucho más gusto que los otros. Ella le había comprado un colgante muy chulo con forma de serpiente, para que se sintiera identificado con él. El rubio guaperas se había gastado un pastón en su regalo; un precioso anillo de oro con una inscripición muy bonita y emotiva. Naturalmente, a la hora de abrirlos todos quedaron satisfechos. El problema vino en la cena. Se encontraban en los lindes del Bosque Prohibído, donde habían preparado una mesa y velas para ambientar el lugar. Los platos relucían sobre el mantel, repletos de suculentos manjares.  
  
- ¿Seguro que aquí no nos verá nadie?- preguntó Malfoy por quinta vez.  
  
Debía de tener un complejo de persecución o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Sí, ya te lo he dicho, no creo que la gente acostumbre a venir aquí a media noche- contestó la chica con pesadez.  
  
Todos conocéis su carácter, no es que sea muy amable.  
  
- Bien, comamos entonces...  
  
- Oye Draco, estoy un poco harta de esconder lo nuestro, ¿por qué tenemos que aparentar que no hay nada entre nosotros?  
  
- Hermione, sabes bien que mis padres no lo aceptarían...  
  
Si queréis saber mi opinión, la chica era un poco tonta. Porque vamos, las preguntitas que hacía...  
  
- Ya, pero no me siento agusto ocultándoselo a Harry, Ron y mis padres. ¿Qué problema hay en que lo cuente a ellos?  
  
- se enterarían mis padres...  
  
- Muy bien, si te averguenzas por salir conmigo, mejor dejar esto.  
  
La enana esta, porque no me negaréis que era bajita, se levantó de la mesa enfadada. Yo qué queréis que os diga, no desperdiciaría ese partido por nada del mundo. Pero esta chica, mucho libro y luego ná, la pobrecita es corta de mente.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él.  
  
- Me vuelvo al castillo.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasa con la cena?  
  
- Quédatela.  
  
- No voy a permitir que una Sangre Sucia me deje plantado.  
  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
  
Llegado a este punto, omitiré el resto de la historia para que nadie se coja un trauma. ¿Qué diablos? Si alguien se lo coge es su problema, yo tengo la obligación de informaros. Así que os diré lo que pasó: malhumor- Granger y orgullo-Malfoy se vieron envueltos en una discusión en la que, por supuesto, ganó ella como buena representante del género femenino. La discusión terminó con una patada en "el orgullo" del chico pálido, ustedes ya me comprendéis...  
  
Capítulo 3. El baile del desamor.  
  
Ginny Weasley, una pecosa pelirroja, y su novio Colin Creevey, un enano paletón, habían decidido celebrar la noche bailando en un aula vacía, cosa que por ciero estaba prohibída... Pero bueno, tampoco soy una agente para juzgarlos.  
  
Dicha aula, concretamente la de pociones, se encontraba algo aislada del resto, por lo que no corrían peligro de ser descubiertos.  
  
- ¿Traíste el disco?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Sí, aquí está.  
  
Ahora viene la parte aburrida que os resumiré en dos o tres frases: pusieron la música (más antigua que la tana y tan lenta como una marcha fúnebre) y comenzaron a bailar mientras se susurraban cursiladas al oído. No sé ni cómo conseguí no vomitar, pero esque habría sido muy sospechoso el que una loza del suelo comenzara a expulsar espaghettis con tomate.  
  
El paticorto era penoso bailando; cada dos por tres le pegaba un pisotón y no seguía el ritmo ni por asomo. La pequeña comadreja era muy aficionada al baile y pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran tan iguales como creía. Pero bueno, tampoco había necesidad de cortar con él por eso. Así que siguieron bailando, hasta que en un descuido, él tropezó con su propio pie (qué le vamos a hacer, era idiota...) y para no caerse, no se le ocurrió mejor sitio donde agarrarse que en el vestido de su pareja. Era la primera vez que se lo ponía y le había costado muy caro (no os creáis que el vestido era nada del otro mundo, además de que le sentaba como una patada en... Mejor me callo).  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho?- gritó con la cara descompuesta de la furia.  
  
Si ya de por sí era fea, ahora no había quien la mirara...  
  
- Yo... Yo...  
  
- ¡Tú nada, vete de aquí! ¡Y el vestido me lo pagas!  
  
- ¡Pero si ha sido un accidente!  
  
- Ah, eso lo cambia todo. ¿Qué me dirías tú si ahora sufrieras otro "accidente"?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
La chica, muy violenta ella, cogió uno de los frascos (que por cierto estaba lleno de ojos de rana...) y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Así empezó una pelea que no acabó muy bien que digamos. No hace falta que os aclare si siguieron saliendo juntos o no.  
  
Capítulo 4. Vestido traicionero.  
  
El mejor amigo del chico poco imaginativo para los regalos y hermano de la nueva versión de la chica del exorcista, se encontraba delante del muro secreto que conducía a las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Esperaba a su novia, una chica poco femenina y más fea que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudao. Se sentía nervioso,lo que causaba que sus muslos le sudasen (quiero pensar que era sudor lo que manchaba sus pantalones...).  
  
Después de esperar media hora, la chica salió arreglada. No sé por qué se preocupaba tanto, seguía siendo igual de fea con 5 kilos de maquillaje. En fín, al menos lo intentaba solucionar...  
  
- ¡Qué guapa estás!- mintió él entregándole una rosa (peloteo puro).  
  
Esto demuestra que la mayoría de los chicos dicen cualquier mentira con tal de quedar bien.  
  
- Gracias, tú estás feillo, pero no importa mucho...  
  
Así, directa. Eso es lo que hay que hacer, muy bien.  
  
Las hebras de pelo naranja engominado se vinieron abajo, como reflejo del corte que se había llevado el mosquito muerto este. Ella pasó tres kilos de él y caminó por el pasillo, muy creída que iba. No sé ni qué se creía...  
  
- Ven, no tengo todo el día.  
  
El escuchumuzado pelirrojo le siguió, observando el vestido tan ceñido que llevaba, que no hacía más que acentuar su anchura y su poca echura. Mirando más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que por detrás tenía un gran agujero que mostraba media cacha de su culo.  
  
- Pansy, tu vestido...  
  
- Bonito, ¿verdad? Me lo compré el otro día, blablabla, blablabla, blablabla...  
  
No os interesa el resto de la conversación, y aunque os interesase, me dio pereza copiarla entera así que os jodéis.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Venga, aligérate que llegamos tarde.  
  
Ná, que no se lo pudo decir...  
  
Eran las 8, hora en que los profesores habían organizado un baile en el Gran Comedor. Entraron por la puerta. Al pasar todos se quedaban mirando a la morena, lo que hacía que se creyera que era por su belleza. Sí, más quisiera esa... Hasta que no se sentaron en la silla, el chico no pudo contarle nada.  
  
- Pansy, sobre lo de que te miren...  
  
- No te pongas celoso, no te voy a dejar.  
  
- No, si yo...  
  
- Tranquilo, es algo normal.  
  
- Lo que intento decirte es que...  
  
- Que te molesta, lo sé.  
  
- ¡Pansy, llevas medio culo al aire!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Se tocó la parte en cuestión.  
  
- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
- ¿Qué te crees que intentaba?  
  
- He hecho el ridículo por tu culpa, pobretón de mierda.  
  
- ¿Por mi culpa?  
  
La sopa acabó en una cara masculina, mientras que una mezcla extraña entre chica y perro salía de la sala avergonzada, con las manos tapando el agujero de su vestido.  
  
Capítulo 5. Conclusión  
  
Bien, la conclusión que he sacado es obvia: San Valentín no es el día de los enamorados ni mucho menos.  
  
Ahora me dirijo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde me he citado con los protagonistas de este libro mío.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estáis todos?  
  
Ninguno de ellos me mira con muy buena cara, pero qué se le va a hacer, esto, amigos míos, es el precio de la fama.  
  
No ha faltado nadie: el de los ojos color esmeralda con su supuesta varita que ni hace magia ni ná, la mala imitación de china con el hombro jodido por culpa del "regalito" de su novio, Colin con una brecha en la cabeza y Ginny más tranquilizada gracias a las terapias con su pobre psiquiatra particular, el rubio aún con su "orgullo" dolorido, la chica Granger leyendo un libro como siempre y por último Ron, aún con restos de fideos en la cara. Se me ha olvidado mencionar a la carapapa de Pansy, que está detrás del sofá, avergonzada todavía.  
  
- Bonito esto del amor, ¿eh?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ Vete al Infierno !!!!!  
  
Epílogo  
  
EL PROFETA  
  
Rita Skeeter, conocida periodista de la revista para adolescentes "Corazón de Bruja", fue arrestada ayer en la puerta de su domicilio, bajo los cargos de:  
  
1. Poca profesionalidad.  
  
2. Ayanamiento de la intimidad.  
  
3. Persecución temeraria.  
  
4. Difamación.  
  
5. Injurias y calumnias.  
  
6. Uso de palabras malsonantes.  
  
7. Uso de métodos ilegales, tales como la pluma que escribe sola.  
  
8. Demasiado cachondeo en su libro.  
  
9. Robo de personajes.  
  
10. Escritura sin permiso.  
  
11. Y yo qué sé cuántos cargos más.  
  
Mañana mismo, día 16, será juzagada por el Delegado del Departamento de Periodismo Correcto.  
  
Artículo escrito por: Valentín Enamorado Perdido  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Qué tal ha quedado? Quise hacer algo nuevo, distinto. Siempre me gusta probar con otros protagonistas y me pareció que no hay mucha gente que elija a Rita para serlo, la mayoría ni la mencionan. Bueno, ya sabéis, reviews con vuestra opinión!!! Los contestaré junto con los de "El Templo del Adiós" en mi otro fic. Mucho besos a todos!!! Y que estás celebraciones inventadas por el hipercor y el carrefour no os coman el coco.  
  
La_Peye_Malfoy 


End file.
